


Watch me leave with you

by tattoomypoemsallovermybody (theschwing)



Category: The Front Bottoms
Genre: M/M, sellachich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theschwing/pseuds/tattoomypoemsallovermybody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Brian in college days era, my fav thing to write about. honestly i dont rly like my own fics but other people seem to so i am posting this in the hopes that you will enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch me leave with you

  
He didn't know how this always happened

but here he was. Sitting on the hard concrete under an overhang, trying to escape from the freezing sleety rain that had already soaked through every single article of clothing on his body. Shaking so hard that he was genuinely afraid he might freeze to death. Why didn't he at least grab a jacket before he ran? Why'd he have to be so stupid? He tried to keep the tears from running down his face, afraid they might crystalize in the cold.  
  
Mat pulled his knees up to his chest, trying so hard to stay warm, hoping his friend would arrive to save him soon.  _I don't deserve him_ , Mat thought. He tried everything to distract himself, trying to focus on the sound of the rain on the roof, drumming a beat on the ground until his hands were pink and raw, though he couldn't really feel them anymore.

 

Mat didn't think he'd ever felt happier than when he saw Brian's old beat up car pull up to the curb. He immediately jumped up off the ground, surprised that all of his joints were still working. And that cold nearly melted away as Brian ran out of his car and enveloped Mat in a huge hug.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked, worriedly.

"I'm alright," Mat replied, his voice muffled by Brian's jacket. His dry, warm jacket.

"Dude you're soaked," Brian said as he pulled away from Mat, though Mat did not want that hug to end. "You must be freezing." Mat could see the worry deep in Brian's eyes.

"Y-yeah," Mat realized he could hardly speak, his jaw was clenching so much, making his teeth chatter.

"Here," Brian said as he pulled off his jacket and carefully wrapped it over Mat's shoulders.

"Thanks," Mat barely managed to get the word out. He wished he could say more as he was suddenly filled with a deep sense of gratitude towards Brian. He didn't have to care so much about Mat, do so much for him, but he did. 

But Brian knew Mat well enough to be able to read it in his face, how thankful he truly was. "Of course," Brian replied as he patted Mat's shoulder. "Now c'mon." He led Mat to his car, wincing as the cold rain hit his face and now bare arms. He opened and closed the door for Mat, wanting to do everything he could to make him happy, then ran around the car as quickly as he could and jumped in. He started the car and turned the heater way up, thankful that he had finally gotten it fixed the other day. Looking over at Mat, Brian noticed he'd already taken his shoes off so he could pull his feet onto the seat, like he always did, clutching his legs against his chest, his soaking hair hanging into his eyes. Brian had always wondered why Mat would constantly try to make himself as small as possible, but after a while he let it go, realizing that was just Mat's nature.

 

 

Mat pulled the shirt over his head, finally feeling free from the prison that is wearing wet clothes. And the fact that these clothes were Brian's made them feel even warmer. He sat down on the tiny bed, where Brian was sitting, staring down at his hands as Mat got dressed. Mat scooted closer to Brian, needing, no, craving his warmth. He wished he could just crawl into Brian's arms, but this would suffice. "Thank you, for everything man. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Brian looked up from his hands, a little smile growing on his face as he looked upon Mat's. "Of course. Brothers for life, right?"

"Y-yeah," Mat replied, his heart sinking in his chest, but rising back up a bit as Brian placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Oh man,  you're still really fuckin' cold," Brian said, pulling away once again. Mat giggled in amusement as Brian pulled his blanket from his bed and wrapped around Mat. "There," Brian said, now wrapping his arms around Mat and nuzzling his face into the boy's shoulder. "I don't want you freezin'."

"I won't freeze," Mat gently promised, leaning his head against Brian's, feeling those curls brush against his ear.

Brian's head shot up, abruptly, startling Mat. "Y'know there's the starbucks downstairs, I could go get you a hot chocolate or something," Brian suggested.

"I'm an adult, Bri," Mat replied.

"What's that supposed to mean? Adults can fuckin' drink hot chocolate if they want t-"

Now usually, these quarrels would end up with the boys bursting into laughter at the stupidity of what they were arguing about, but this time, it was different. Because, suddenly, Mat found himself in a place he never meant to end up in... again. Suddenly, Mat was pushing his lips against Brian's, not even thinking about the repercussions, not even thinking at all.

Brian pulled away, Mat finally opening his eyes, immediately faced with Brian's, wide open like a fucking dear in the head lights. And all that could come out of Mat's mouth was a half-whispered "Shit."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! love this ship w my whole heart and it is my mission to inspire more ppl to write fic abt them. also i think ill just leave it up to interpretation what brian's reaction is.


End file.
